


Early in the Morning

by LeesaPerrie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Too short to summarise really. Jim and Blair at home.





	Early in the Morning

**Early in the Morning  
By Leesa Perrie and Jayne**

Pitter patter, pitter patter.

The sound of rain falling against the window in his room woke Blair from a deep sleep. 

Pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter.

He sighed. More rain, of course. Still, at least it wasn’t torrential by the sound of it, more like cats and dogs. Hmm, cats and dogs? he thought, maybe panthers and wolves? Okay, must be tired if I’m thinking like this!

Pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter.

He snuggled down under the bedcovers, feeling warm and safe. Sighing in relief that he didn’t need to get up yet, and had no plans that involved going out today. A day of sloth, warm and dry, inside – yes, that sounded good to him.

Pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter.

He heard a creak from above, then the sound of feet on the stairs. Jim was up. Well that was fine, so long as he left Blair to sleep in. 

Pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter, crash.

His bedroom door had flown open.

“SANDBURG!” Jim growled. “How many times have I told you to make sure the kitchen tap has been turned off properly?!”

And with that, tipped a bowl of cold water over him.

The End


End file.
